Silent
by itsmekenisha
Summary: Phan. Dan and Phil meet at a coffee shop. Punk!Phil, Surprise with Dan! Read to find out. T.W. - mention of food, A.S.L.
1. Him

This is in no way is a real life version of what happened to Dan Howell or Phil Lester, or how their opinion on Things are including each other. With that in mind, Enjoy!

* * *

I'm a very clumsy person. Incredibly clumsy. I've always thought that this is extremely unfortunate thing for myself, but somehow it lead to the best thing in my life.

I distinctly remember that it was a Tuesday, because I had forgotten to put my trash out on the curb. With such a rough start to a day I was bummed a bit. I had spent most of my morning looking for jobs online, which is frustrating and saddening at all the same time. Especially since it seems to always remind me of my disability.

Exhausted from my searches, I went onto twitter and saw that one of my favorite coffee shop that had changed their menu that day. It was only a fifteen minute walk from my apartment, so I thought to myself. _Dan you need the exercise, all this nothing will catch up to you one day and you will be a sad old man sitting in his wheelchair wishing he had done more with his life. So go for a damn walk._ I'm very encouraging to myself, as you can see.

I grabbed my keys and phone and put them in my pocket of my standard black skinny jeans. I happened to pair them with a black t-shirt and black runners that day… as well as every day before that. Walking down to the shop was uneventful. The only thing remotely interesting was an adorable Shiba Inu that was playing in the park with it's owner. That had gotten me thinking of how great it would be to own a dog, and to have a little doggie life to care for. And with those thoughts I had arrived at the coffee shop.

I entered the little place and looked up at the "New and Improved" menu. They had just changed the names of all my favorite drink from names like "Chocolate Heaven Kisses" to "Chocolate Whip". Which by the way is way better for me since I get insecure very easily at any place where I have to order anything. I wrote down my order on a piece of paper and hand It to the barista. She gives me a funny look but I was so used to it I really didn't care anymore. I walked over to a booth and wait for my name to be called. It was busier than usual so I didn't think It would be done any time soon.

After about 5 minutes I heard the barista call out "DAN", I remember thinking _Finally. Maybe now I can go and find a seat in the park and relax._ I grabbed my coffee and smiled at the barista. Without looking over my shoulder I turned at tried to start walking out the door, when I stupidly bumped into someone. He was about an inch shorter than me, with a long dark fringe, and piercing crystal blue eyes. He did not look happy. I looked down in embarrassment and see that I had spilt my Chocolate Whip all over his leather jacket. My eyes filled with shock and panic. I started to turn and grab napkins so I can help apologize for spilling all over him, when I hear him say in a small voice, "Oh god, I'm covered." I turned back around and see he had started to pull his jacket off, revealing a blue t-shirt covering tattooed arms. Nerves suddenly seized me. I hold my hand in a fist and circle it over my chest frantically. I pointed to the napkins, and ran over and grabbed a handful. As I was approaching him again, I heard him speak again, this time he said "Oh geeze. Don't worry about it, I've had worse. Oh and I'm Phil, who are you?."

For most, a simple question, but I'm not like most. I grabbed one of the napkins and wrote on it "Dan" and "Im sorry it was an accident". Phil read it and looked at me. and said "It's fine. Is everything alright? I'm not that intimidating, am I?" Again I grabbed the napkin, flip it over and wrote "Im mute".

After he read it, he looked back up at me, opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead bowed his head. I grabbed another napkin and wrote on it "let me pay for your dry cleaning". Replying he said, "No, it's alright" And I wrote, persistent on paying "I'll give you my number so I can pay you back" Writing my number, I saw him take out his phone and say, "If you insist, but you really don't have to." Nodding my head, I finish my number and push the napkin towards him. He copied it into his phone and then said with a grin,"Well I have to go, I'm already late for my band practice, the guys are gonna kill me. I'll text you later." And with a smile on both of our faces he left.

Suddenly I realize how attractive Phil was. He was tall, with chiseled cheeks with a faint bit of stubble. I'd known for a while that I'm bisexual, but I'm usually more attracted to females. I'd never felt that strongly for a man before that day. Interesting I thought, Well it doesn't matter how attractive he is, because you'll probably never see him again.

* * *

Thank you for reading my First Piece of this story! Hopefully with reviews and critiques I can improve my writing and create a better story! Thanks!

-Kenisha


	2. Notes

The next few days after that were uneventful. Absolutely nothing was exciting or engaging in anyway possible. The closest thing to exciting was cleaning out my neighbor's cat's litter box, because she had gone on vacation. Friday was the day when I finally got a text from Phil. It read "Hey! It's Phil! Just thought I'd text you so you can have my phone number!" I honestly didn't think I'd have ever have gotten a text back from him, but there I was. So many thought ran through my head on what to say back to him. I don't even remember any of them except the one I sent in reply. "Hi, how are you? Is your jacket clean? We should get together so I can pay you back." After that we had a long conversation about money and if I had to pay or not.

I was so persistent for two reasons. One, I felt bad and honestly wanted to compensate for what I damaged, and two, I wanted to get to know Phil better. He seemed incredibly interesting, with his tattoo sleeves and a smile. A non-stereotypical combination. My mind was curious about who he is.

We set a date for the following Wednesday, to get together at a small coffee shop that I had never been to after about an hour or two of texting back and forth, he finally finished the conversation with "I've gotta go work, but thanks for everything! See you Wednesday!" With him gone and the date set, all I was left to do was nothing. So with a different mindset from the last time I did this, I went online and looked for a job. Nothing stood out to me so, I went to twitter for entertainment.

Halfway though my scrolling session, I remembered Phil and I exchanged twitter handles. So I found him and without hesitation followed him. His twitter was funny stories of thing that he did or that happened to him, Including our coffee shop incident. The best thing about that tweet is that he didn't mention how I was mute. I know for many, they always seem to focus on how I can't talk. Where as Phil acted as if I was left handed. I knew he wouldn't forget it, or make a big deal of it, which is a big deal to me. I know it's just a decent human thing to do, but most people don't agree.

I distinctly remember not being able to fall asleep very easily Tuesday night. At the time, I chalked it up to something I ate, but now I know it was because of my nerves about meeting Phil again. I was thrilled to see Phil again, even if I wouldn't admit it back then.

When I had woken up, the nerves were almost unbearable. It was a deadly combination between excitement and fear that caused me to be moving constantly. By noon I had cleaned my bathroom, bedroom, and my whole kitchen. Eventually I looked at the time, and saw that I had to get ready. I showered, straightened my hair, and put on my new favorite shirt, and jeans that I always wear. Nothing that looked overly fancy, but It made me feel confident, so that's all that really mattered.

I made sure I grabbed my keys, bus pass, and a small notebook so I could talk to him. Writing down is easier than trying to just use hand motions to explain myself. Not a whole lot of people know sign language. As depressing as that is, it just happens to be true.

Wondering if Phil knew any sign language, I left my flat and go to the underground. The whole trip I kept thinking about what that would be like. Every couple minutes I had to remind myself that it's not a first date, but I continued to daydream. But eventually I got to my stop that I need to be at, and got off. I walk slowly to the coffee shop, not wanting to get there completely early. The cute little shop was called Notes, and I arrived there right at 1:58, Almost perfect.

Ordering my espresso, I waited at a small table with two seats. It was a nicely lit room, with the feeling of being really open. I was impressed at how cosey, yet large the space felt. My name had gotten got called, so I walked up to the barista, and extremely carefully got my coffee and went back to my table.

Sipping the delicious coffee, I checked my phone to see what time it was. 2:12. _He's just running late,_ I thought to myself. I gave it 5 more minutes, then I started to get worried. _Did he forget. No, he doesn't seem like the type of person to do that._ After a few more minutes, I finished my espresso and got up, deciding _He either forgot, or ditched me. Whatever._

With a shrug of my shoulders, I start to grab my keys and pass, making sure I had everything that I needed so that I could leave. I pushed in my chair and look up, just in time to see Phil walking in. He had a soft smile on his face. He turned his head to look at me and grinned. I immediately smiled and waved. Walking over to me I heard him say "HI! How are you again! So glad we could set this up. I was looking forward to meeting you." _Omg he wanted to meet you again! Holy fuck!_ I smiled and signed thank you.

"Wait what was that?" Phil asked about what I had just done with my hand. I grabbed my notepad out of my pocket and wrote "Thank you". I shows him again slower. Touching my chin with an open hand, and brought it down about 90 degrees towards my stomach. He copied me, and I smiled and nodded. It was adorable to see him do sign language, especially with his long tattoo'd arms. He was just so cute and sexy at the same time. It was honestly frustrating at the time.

"So what is your favorite colour?" he asked me after we ordered one coffee each. I sipped my coffee and wrote down "Black" People don't usually like when I tell them that but I don't care. I grabbed the paper again and wrote beside it "Wbu?" He responded with "Blue" question went on like this for about another 20 minutes. During this I also had taught him a few basic signs, including sorry, and both of our names.

After that I wrote on the paper, "How much do I owe you?" With a laugh he replied, "You don't have to worry about that, as long as we do this another time, because I had a ton of fun." I nodded and agreed, and with that we left. It had felt as if I was on cloud 9. I walked to the underground, and I knew I must have looked insane, Grinning and smiling uncontrollably. But whatever, I just had had the best 'not a date but almost' of my life.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I will try to upload frequently!


	3. Stephanie

That all was a couple months ago. Today I'm planning on meeting Phil at the park. We have become very good friends and we have found out a lot about each other. Including that we are both bisexual, both love the band Muse, and both are single. I was ecstatic about him also being bisexual, but I didn't want to show it. It meant that maybe this amazingly attractive guy could be my boyfriend. I wasn't counting on it too much though, our friendship has been strictly platonic. I don't really care, I'd rather be friends than ex's.

I got up and decided that it would be a good idea to start getting ready to meet him at the park. I put on a dark blue shirt and my black skinny jeans of course. We were meeting at 1, but It was only noon. Sulking I sat down and started to watch Death Note, one of my newest anime's. It was interesting, but I'm not sure if it's the best I've ever seen. Finally it was 12:45, and I could start to head to the park. It was a short walk, fueled by the excitement of meeting up with Phil.

Getting to the park I look for a tall man with leather on. Phil was sitting on a bench in the middle of the park, with something small on his lap. Curious, I jog up to Phil, and see that he had a golden Shiba Inu on his lap. waving I sit beside Phil. "Hey Dan! Look at this little girl, Isn't she adorable." nodding my head I start to pet the puppy. I take out my notepad with one hand, while the other is petting the dog. "Omg he's so soft" I start to pet him with two hands again, going from petting him on the head to the neck. Suddenly I feel a piece of paper attached to her collar. I gently take it off and notice it has writing on it.

I read "Dan, this puppy is for you. Hope you like her! I just wanted to give you something special. Hopefully we can take care of her together. Especially if I am your boyfriend. Will you be my boyfriend? -Phil" I look up and see Phil giving me the most nervous look, as if he is about to go on a roller coaster.

Smiling, I nod my head yes. and take him into my arms. He laughs and I grin. After a few second I feel the puppy start to lick our faces, I hear Phil laugh again, and we let go of each other. I grab my notepad and write down "How long have u been planning this?" He reads it and replies "About two weeks, It took me a little while to think about the perfect way to ask. I knew how much you wanted a puppy, so I knew that would be the best." I look at the puppy, and write down "whats her name?" He reads it and looks at her and replies "Well I thought that you could do the honours of naming her, since she is your's." I pet her for a little bit, thinking of all the possible names.

 _Susan? No... Winnie? No… hmmm what about… Stephanie!_ I grab my paper and write the name down. Phil looks at me and smiles. "Hi Stephanie! You like that! I love it Dan. It is adorable." Stephanie starts to wag her little tail, and gave a happy sounding bark. "I think she likes it Dan! Awwe. She's so cute. Well, should we go and buy her food and toys and things? Is it alright if I come too?" Standing up I nod and grab his wrist, not finding the confidence to hold his hand. But hey, it's the thought that counts.

We walk to the nearest pet shop, bringing in Stephanie with us. Walking to the nearest toy aisle, she starts sniffing at all of the toys on the lower shelves. Quickly she looks at us, then back down to a stuffed lion. She grabs it and starts to shake it, when suddenly it squeaks. "I think she likes it! Okay, we also have to get her food, a leash and collar, and a bed. The Leashes are this way. The one she has now is kinda old." We walk down the aisle, andIi see a small black collar with light blue dots on it. I pull it off the shelf and show Phil. "I like it, it will look good on her. Here, it's a matching leash. Now food and a bed." We find the food aisle and get her the food "For the healthiest puppies!" It sounded alright.

We walk up and down the aisles, looking for the pet beds, but we can't find any. "Um, okay where and the beds… Have we checked the last aisle?" I nod and look around, I slowly walk up the aisles. And near the back of the store, on the wall behind the shelves, I see something I hadn't noticed before. Beds. Of course, the one place that we didn't look. I point and start walking over to the wall. Phil jogs up to join me and says "Well we need to get her a bed that she will grow into. So since Shiba Inu's only grow to be up to our knees, so it only has to be a medium sized bed."

We laid a couple of bed down beside each other and waited for Stephanie to lay down in one of them. She sniffed them and laid down in one. It was a nice black bed, with a gold trim. "Awe Dan, it'll look good in your flat and if she likes it then it's perfect." He smiles causing me to grin. At the till, I see a customizable name tag and point at it to show Phil. I grab the white one, because the color is innocent, and it reminded me of him. We added it to the till, and then found the machine to engrave it. We followed the instructions, and on the front we put "Stephanie" and on the back we put my cellphone number, just in case she got lost. With the bag in Phil's hand, and Stephanie's leash in mine, he grabs my free hand with his, and walk down the street together, holding hands.

* * *

Hi guys! Hope you like the new installment! Keep leaving reviews and I will keep adding to this story! I'm currently writing a Hermione/Ron fic, so I'm gonna take a little break in this story until I've gotten over my writers block for this story.


End file.
